dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Venatoraptor Ferrus
(Cruel hunting thief) Venatoraptor Ferrus ''is a dromaeosaurid dinosaur descended from ''Velociraptor. The extend to which Venatoraptor has evolved since the cretaceous is astounding. While their cousins tended to be 6 feet long and 3 feet high, Venatoraptor ''tend to be around 8 feet high and 13 feet long. Larger then ''Deinonychus ''but smaller then Utahraptor, ''Venatoraptor ''tend to be placed in an intermediate between the two. It's family is Velociraptorinae, a subfamily of Dromaeosauridae. Appearance ''Venatoraptor ''males tend to be greenish with black stripes, but some have a recessive gene that causes stripes to be red in color. This is only seen in alpha animals. Females are yellow all over and have glowing red eyes and reddish feathers on their head. Males also have feathers on their arms, legs, and back of the head, called a crown. Alpha females have a red stripe across their back which comes from a parent. Behavior ''Venatoraptor ''are aggresive to other predators like ''Saivdicusaurus. They set up territories when the alpha male and female mate. Females leave their home packs at a young age and join another pack where they live for the rest of their life. Like their only feared predator Dynamosaurus Rex, they care for their young until the females reach sexual maturity and will care for them. Displaying strong paternal instincts, they will keep all hatchlings in the nest until they are a couple weeks old. Females tend to lay only five or six eggs to keep population down. The alpha male stays with the nest while the female goes hunting, similar to the Emperor Penguin. When the seasons are good, adults will take turns nurturing eachother's young, but identify their own by smell. This strong pack parental behavior is shattered if its a drought. The alpha male and female will kill all other hatchlings besides their own and feed the carcass to their young. This gruesome and brutal form of cannabilism is hard to except, but it is a form of Zooligical Infanticide, similar to lions. Despite this, the parents of the other young are unable to do anything about it, and cannot reverse it. The only way to stop this is to challenge the reigning alphas, though this is rarely successful, as the alphas are usually the oldest, fittest, and most experienced. The alpha males adopt the stripes when in command of a pack. During a fight, both use their deadly sickle-like claws to slash eachother. These fights also employ sharp and long arm claws and small but razor sharp teeth. Fights are brutal and challenging males are usually killed by the alpha. In the rare event the alpha loses he and his mate leave the pack with their infants, and will try to start a new pack. Most males in a pack are related and will often work together when hunting. They have a strategy that is complicated and almost sapiently intelligent. Three will attack the prey head on, chasing a herd for a while, before another two leap out onto a herd member and start slashing. Then more will herd it out away from the herd and try to slash it in the belly. Then if the prey is tiring or is subdued, the alpha will leap on and drive the 12 inch toe claw into the neck, this cuts off the windpipe and severs the jugular. When this happens, the prey dies. When facing tougher prey, they will attempt a feint, half of the pack will distract armored herbivores like ''Dicerasaurus'' and ''Aterdontosaurus'', while the others will jump behind and attack the vulnerable young, usually killing them with a slash to the throat, and will then work together to run with the prey item to their nest, where they eat it. Habitat ''Venatoraptor ''usually hunt in the jungle or plains.﻿ Category:Fan-made Species Category:Dynamus De Muerta Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Raptors Category:Venatoraptor